Reunion Party
by PyrusAngel
Summary: My version of the end of TDI from before they made TDA & TDWR it got deleted. What happens when Gwen is forced to attended the TDI reunion Party? Have the others changed? Y is she being blackmail? Warning: Lots of music & a bad singing Chris


Pyrus: Yeah so the present time pieces are all told from Gwen's point of view there might be a sequel from Trent's P.O.V. but only if Momo and the other guys get on that. Was written at the end of TDI! Old stuff republished. I still own nothing.

**Our Reunion Party Episode**

Here I was walking on to the dock of Plaza de Losers, but this time I felt a certain warmth about the place that I hadn't felt when I sat on my bunk back on the island. I saw the HUGE white and gold yacht. I had guessed Owen would have gotten his wish, but that was a little big and great even for $100,000 he had won.

"_Well time to get this night over with."_ Gwen thought

"_Well Chris did say that he would hunt us down if we didn't go."_ Gwen's inner reminded her.

"_Don't remind me!"_ Gwen thought back.

**-Flash back- Told in normal P.O.V**

** It had been almost a year and Christmas was just 3 mouths away when the shows had started. Gwen and her mother and her little brother all had a blast watching Gwen and the others in the challenge. Chris and the producers had been nice enough to give Gwen $50,000 to help her family out.**

** Nick had a blast making fun of all of the mistakes and funny things all of the campers had done and said. Gwen's mom recorded all of the shows not wanting to miss any of her daughter's moments in the spotlight.**

** When the shows had gotten to the point were Trent had been voted off Gwen wanted to stop watching the show, but Nick made her. The things that happened the things they had gotten on tape. The horrible memories that she had to relive, she hadn't talked to him since summer's end.**

** It was around this time of reliving the moments that a letter had come in the mail. Gwen had been the first to find it. It had been addressed to her after all. She opened it and gasped in shock. It was from CHRIS!**

_**Yo Gwen it Chris the producers want a reunion party and Owen wants a yacht party so we thought of inviting all the campers back to the party. You better come! I sent that letter for you and the least you could do to close the deal, for you do me a little favor. This is my favor so now you have to come. So see you then.**_

_** -Chris**_

"_Curse him and that little favor junk!" _**Gwen screamed in her head.**

"_But you do know it's true."_** Said Gwen's inner back to her.**

"Yeah I guess he never did make me do anything before now. Ah I guess its time to face the music and go see everyone again."** Gwen thought.**

"_Hey what's that?"_ **Gwen's inner asked as the paper hit the coffee table. **

** The letter had landed upside down and there glaring back at her was more black sloppy handwriting. Gwen slowly picked it up again and began to read the new writing.**

_** P.S. Oh and that letter you sent Trent, it did get to him, so you really do owe me big girl. Oh and if you don't come I will have to hunt you down and then feed you to all your hunger angry fans. See you soon.**_

"_Great this couldn't be worst!" _**Gwen thought.**

**-End of Flashback- **

Yeah that had been such a freaky day that even, Nick had been iffy about entering his sister's room. Now I was much closer to the boat and then I saw them. Chris and Chef standing at the entrance along with the camera crew waiting for the last of the people to arrive.

I ducked behind a tree and looked at my outfit. I had a Chinese style black dress that had dark blue stars on the top chest part. The bottom of the dress was still black and had smaller dark blue stars, but it was also covered in glitter and the dress hugged every part of my body. It also had two slits on either side of the dress that began at the dress's bottom and ended at my upper thigh. My mom and I had thought it was time for the old thing to have a night out of its box, so I let go of all my self-consciousness and wore it. We had even found a pair of flats that were the same black and had little star on the sides.

I had even grown out my hair and it was now just below my shoulders and it still had my customary blue streaks all the way from the root to the tip. I had even grown a little taller and I had been really happy about that. I was a solid 5 ft. 6in. I took a deep breath and then continued toward the huge yacht. As soon as I broke through the trees Chris spotted me.

"Well… Well if it isn't Gwen. How you been?" He said out loud and then Gwen saw him turn his head toward the man next to him with a camera and say, "Get her now you idiot!"

I giggled and gave a little smile to the camera. Chris and Chef gasped at the sight of it. I stopped and blushed a little. Chris began walking toward me and his black eyes seemed to sparkle like they had when he was about to give us a challenge back during the strange summer camp.

"Well Gwen my dear shall I walk you in?" Chris asked.

It was then that I noticed he had exchanged his jean shorts for a longer pair and his shirt to a button down blue shirt. His hair had grown and was pulled back in a tiny ponytail at the bottom back of his head.

"You may." I said as I step forward and gave him my right arm and we walked up the ramp into the yacht.

I saw many of the other campers had already shown up at the party. She saw Courtney and Duncan on the black leather couch. Duncan was dressed in a tux, but now had lost his jacket and was now sitting in his blood red button down shirt. On his lap was Courtney in her white dress that matched Duncan's outfit just like the way their relationship did.

Owen, Izzy, DJ, and the others (excluding Trent, Heather, Noah, and Leshawna who haven't shown up) were in the game\dance room. Chris and I walked toward the room, but he got called away by the arrival of another camper. I then walked in and saw that the large group was taking turns singing. It was Owen and Izzy's turn to sing a duet, which happened to be The Start of Something New.

I giggled lightly and then walked out of the room on to an opened balcony. I left the white French doors open so I could still listen to the singing contest that was going on inside. For a boat it was gorgeous. It had the customary metal railings, but it also had a red velvet couch that faced the ocean. The place was so calming even with the light sound that came from the room inside.

I sat on the couch and looked out to the sea and up at the stars. I couldn't believe that I had missed those tiny points of light the most since I had left these islands. I pulled a camera out of my bag and stood. I wanted to get a picture so I could keep this memory and the stars to myself when I couldn't tell other people.

"_May be we can ask Owen to give us a ride out here in those time of need."_ Said my inner.

"_Yeah maybe."_ I agreed.

I had been so enchanted by the scenery that I missed the person coming up behind me.** (N/A I bet you all $1 that you all get it wrong!)** It was only when I felt two strong-arms wrap around me and I shirk. I began to run the names through my head trying to think who this was. It could be anyone. Even him! I hoped that it wasn't and I also wanted it to be him. But as I began to think about it… I realized that this was a little out of his character.

So I moved on to it I knew it couldn't have been a guy they all knew Trent liked me and majority of them were coupled up with another girl or still in the game room. It might have been Chris it was right up his alley, but I still shuttered at that thought.

When I began to run off the girl names I realized that none seemed to fit the way this person held me. Then a really scary thought came it might be Chef!

"_EWWWWW please just look and stop thinking!"_ my inner called back before I could continue thinking about that thought.

So I did I gathered my hope, bravery, and luck and I turned my head slowly to look at the person. I laughed when I realized…. It was Leshawna. She swung me around happy that I had been the last girl standing and was even happier when she had found out about the extra $50, 000 Chris and the producers had given me.

"Girl you the Boom!" Leshawna said as she put me down and held out her hand.

We did our shake and then laughed. But I was soon quite again and her smile faded. I walked with her back to the couch. She sat and looked at me as I looked up at the sky. She then sighed knowing all to well what I was thinking of, or to be more correct who I was thinking about.

"So... scared about seeing him tonight?" she questioned after a little while.

"Yeah." I said now looking at the deck instead of the sky.

"But why you scared?"

"Because I'm different! Look at me I'm completely different even Chris and Chef treat me like a pop star. I never use to like that kind of attention but I like it tonight! So I don't think he'll like me this way!" I said in a freaked out tone.

"Girl if he's that shallow he'd be a girl. And I think you've changed for the better. Girl you the sizzle!" she said as she hugged me again.

I smiled and then we heard Chris over the loud speakers calling everyone to the main room, so we stood and walked inside...into what could only be described as a circus. Harold being killed by Duncan, who had only recently found out why Courtney had been voted off. Leshawna just nodded knowing that Duncan wouldn't really kill the dork as long as she and Courtney were in the room. Owen and Izzy were doing some kind of wired dance, while DJ was making Bunny do tricks like jumping through a hop. Cody was just bugging everyone on his caffeine high, while at the same time Noah was being chased around the room by Chef. Chris was talking to some of the cameramen, animatedly pointing toward Heather and Bridgett who continued to yell about something stupid. Beth was reading a strange book upside down, and everyone else was just talking in LOUD voices.

Yeah this is the crazy group that had gathered at that island all those months ago. I had to laugh at how everyone had only changed in appearances, but they still had the same crazy apposing characteristics. That was when Chris suddenly pulled out a foghorn and I covered my ears. After it had gone off everyone was quite waiting to see what Chris wanted to tell them.

"Good now that everyone is here we're starting the show! Soo… To the Stage!" Chris yelled.

And so without waiting they all rush into the room. Duncan scooped Courtney up and was at the head of the pack. Chris and DJ close behind them. Until Izzy swung in on a rope and bet them all into the room. I just walked, not really in a hurry, and it was then I noticed someone was behind me. I turned around only to see the clueless wonder that was Ezekiel.

I sighed before turning and ignoring the feeling someone was watching me. By the time I entered the room Izzy was already raping with Leshawna. Everyone else was either dancing or being a judge on the long panel in front of the stage.

I took a seat in the corner and just watched what the people on the other side of those cameras were watching. Katie and Sadie were trying to dance and not look at Justin who was in the corner sleeping. Tyler and Lindsay were somewhere most likely snogging like there was no tomorrow. Duncan and Courtney were dancing along with Geoff and Bridgette. I had to laugh when I spotted Ezekiel getting beat up by Eva, for asking her to dance with him.

Suddenly someone turned on the radio instead of letting Harold and Beth sing. I wasn't to surprised about that, but I was shock at what came on. I had been avoiding slow songs ever since the show ended. They just always reminded me of him and our time together on the island and this one had been the worst. The notes fluttered lightly out of the huge speakers and just began killing my heart.

_I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody is breaking up  
Throwing their love away  
I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say_

__Right then Courtney and Duncan began to slow dance. He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest. Harold and Leshawna soon joined them and soon most of the campers were paired off. Except for me, Ezekiel, Eva, and Tyler and Lindsay who still hadn't shown up.

_Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate meI must stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you_

I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride  
In our private lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
And I say  
_  
Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you_

__I had given up trying to be strong I stood and swiftly left the room. I soon found my self on the same balcony as earlier. I then let all the tears fall as I felt my heart clench tightly._  
_

_And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you  
We'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you  
Baby, you're with me_

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say

Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you

Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must stick with you  
_You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you  
My baby_

Only as that song faded away did my tears slow. I still didn't wipe them away, as I looked up at the blurry sky.

_Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you_

It was then I had seen the full moon looking down at me. I was smiling lightly at the memory of that night when Chris finally agreed to send it to him. I had sat under a willow that night when I had written it, but the moon had interrupted me so much that I still to this day think it had been the one to write that letter to him.

"Darn this place giving me such memories!" I said in a low tone.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around me. I gasped but something inside me felt warm and fuzzy in the embrace. Once they had touched me it felt different then when Leshawna had hugged me.

**-A few seconds ago before I was hugged. Other P.O.V-**

She was beautiful. She had grown so much. Her long hair, her height she had to be just an inch or two below me. That dress left nothing to my imagination. It hugged her every curve and that slit allowed her snow white skin to shine even better in the moonlight.

Her hair also had a new found shine that was also tripled by the moon light. She was like a star I could never have. I wanted to grab her and never let her go. I want to but I knew she'd hate me for it. Suddenly her angel like voice chimed softly.

"Darn this place giving me such memories!"

That had been the last straw. I couldn't resist it anymore I walked softly behind her and once behind her I wrapped my arms once again around her waist.

**-Back to know. Gwen P.O.V- **

I was afraid to look at who it was. At who had found me. It was soon after that the stars began to dance and the moon began to shine even brighter on the water. It was then that he spoke.

"Was the moon the one who lead me back to this island?"

I gasped. My tears fell again and the hands began to turn me around. I closed my eyes to stop the tears yet still they fell. I felt a hand leave my side and wipe them gently away. I opened them I was met by the same light green eyes. He smiled back at me and I felt that fuzzy feeling grow inside of me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't see you..." I said in my sobbing voice.

I then pulled out of his arms and ran back into the room. But before I could leave the room Chris grabbed me and through me on the stage and trust a mic into my hands. I backed away and wiped my tears suddenly I felt that song in me.

I couldn't help I knew and loved that song. It even seemed to be connected to my heart at that moment. I knew I would feel better if I sang, just like it always was. And so I began after Chef restarted the song.

_I'm waiting for the night,  
Drifting away,  
__On the waves of my dreams,  
To another day. _

__It was then that everyone noticed I was on the stage. Shocked faces were staring at me, but I didn't notice them my eyes were closed and I was absorbed in the music._  
_

_I'm standing on a hill,  
And beyond the clouds,  
The wind is blowing still and catching my doubts._

I'm hunting all the night,  
A slave to my dream,  
An illustrated scene descends in the steam.

We're playing for the vine,  
Emotional games.  
I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame.

A never ending dream, a dream of you,  
I believe I received a sign of you.  
Tonight I wanna hide my feelings too,  
As you do when I wanna be with you.

A never ending dream, a dream of you,  
I believe I received a sign of you,  
Tonight I wanna hide my feelings too,  
As you do when I wanna be with you.

(Instrumental)  


And so I began to dance like there was no tomorrow and soon the shocked stares began to disappear and everyone began dancing along with me and to the beat of the music. I could fell the tears coming, but I didn't care anymore.

_I'm waiting for the night,  
Drifting away,  
On the waves of my dreams to another day._

I'm standing on a hill,  
And beyond the clouds,  
The wind's blowing still,  
And catching my doubt.

I'm watching all the flowers dying away,  
In heated breath of life at the dawning day.  
I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face,  
A sweet and breathing thing, I feel your embrace.

A never ending dream(echo-echo)

A never ending dream, a dream of you,  
I believe I received a sign of you.  
Tonight I wanna hide my feelings too,  
As you do when I wanna be with you.

A never ending dream, a dream of you,  
I believe I received a sign of you.  
Tonight I wanna hide my feelings too,  
As you do when I wanna be with you.

(Instrumental)

A never ending dream, a dream of you,  
I believe I received a sign of you.  
Tonight I wanna hide my feelings too,  
As you do when I wanna be with you.

Once I was done I opened my eyes to see everyone clapping. I took a bow and then walked off stage Leshawna came up and hugged me along with all the other girls. Though none of us noticed another form walking on to the stage. The shadow pulled out something from behind the curtain and then sat on the stool in the center of the stage. There were light strums on the instrument and then the guys began clapping and the shadow began to sing.

_Yeah_

_This songs for you_

_You know who you are_

_Yeah..._

_Baby girl_

_Oh ohh..._

_I miss you so_

_Baby girl_

_Baby girl..._

_yeah, uhh_

_I did some things I shouldn't have done_

_Said some things that were wrong_

_Girl, I was just too scared to fall in love_

_I have to cuz my complications_

_Wore out all your patience_

_Girl, I don't blame you for being fed up_

_But then it hit me all at once, when you left_

_Just like a hundred thousand tons, in my chest_

_Wishing this pain would go away, and leave me_

_But it gets worse, everyday cuz baby..._

_I can't let you go, I keep tryin but I can't girl_

_it's impossible, I miss you too bad_

_I can't wish away the pain, that I cannot do girl_

_And all I can say is..._

_I miss you_

It was then that the others stood aside so I could look again into those light jade eyes. His raven black hair was hanging in one of his eyes and his voice sounded so true so kind.

_Tryin to tell myself to move on, to grow up and be strong_

_Girl, I keep thinkin bout those better days_

_So many things I wanna tell you_

_Like how much I love you_

_But girl, can't believe you're really gone away_

_And then it hit me all at once, when you left_

_Just like a hundred thousand tons, in my chest_

_Wishing this pain would go away, and leave me_

_but it gets worse everyday cuz baby..._

_I can't let you go, I keep tryin but I can't girl_

_It's impossible I miss you too bad_

_I can't wish away the pain that I cannot do girl_

_And all I can say is..._

_I miss you_

_Damn baby girl I miss you so much_

_Wanna hear your voice, wanna feel your touch_

_Wanna feel your heart beating next to mine_

_But I know that I can't just press rewind_

_If I could, then I would in an instant_

_Promise that things would be so damn different_

_Promise that I wouldn't be so distant_

_...i wouldn't be so distant_

_I can't believe that my best friend's gone_

_Without you, it just feel so wrong_

_What I would give to sing a different song_

_But your tellin me my chance is blown_

_All I can do now is just sit and dream_

_Reminiscing on what might have been_

_Wishing you would come back to me_

_But I know you just want me to set you free..._

_I can't let you go, I keep tryin but I can't girl_

_it's impossible, I miss you too bad_

_I can't wish away the pain that I cannot do girl_

_And all I can say is..._

_I miss you_

I began walking toward him. My heart crying because it was the same for me. I missed him so so much.

_I can't let you go, I keep tryin but I can't girl_

_It's impossible, I miss you too bad_

_I can't wish away the pain that I cannot do girl_

_And all I can say is... __I miss you_

As the song ended he put the guitar down and looked at the ground. I smiled softly even though he couldn't see it. I then ran up the stairs and his head came up and in that second I jumped into his arms which had opened to welcome me back.

"Welcome back Trent."

"Thanks...I-I love you Gwen" He said his arms coming around my waist again.

"I know and I love you too." I said back and then he capture my lips in a sweet soft kiss.

I heard a lot of awwws and then a smack. I guessed it had been Courtney hitting Duncan and then a moan so he must have kissed her after the smack. I had to laugh inwardly. But soon my heaven was broken for the ever so cursed thing called air.

Chris came up on to the stage and Trent handed him the mic. After that we walked off and we heard Chris begin to sing. We just flat out ran to the balcony because he might look cute to some but there was no way in hell you could say he had an angel's voice. Once on the balcony Trent closed the white French doors and his voice was completely blocked from the outside. We looked at each other and just burst out laughing. Suddenly he stopped and came toward me. I couldn't help but blush.

His soft lips touched mine and even though it wasn't as long as the first had been it still made my blood boil. I pulled back and sat on the couch and soon he joined me. He sat next to me and pulled me closer. My head rested on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"You know I'm glad you sent that letter to me." Trent said breaking the comfortable silence.

"What letter?" came a new voice.

It was Leshawna. Her and Beth had come to escape Chris's, well lets just say it made nails on a chalk board sound like angel's singing. I sat up and looked at them with a smile. I then began to explain what had happened.

**(N/A: Most of this flashback isn't mine so yeah. Look up ****TheUnspokenArtist**** 's story called Dear Trent. K and if she's reading this then I hope your okay with it this is last minute to wrap the story up.)**

**- Flashback- **

** I sat on the banks of the hidden river under the willow tree writing to him again. I had given so much to Chris from meals, to my own books and other belongings I had brought to get this small unwritten piece of paper to him. I was still uncertain that it would even make it to him. After a few more minutes I began to write exactly how I felt and how much I missed him.**

_**Dear Trent, **_

_**Before you read on, let me tell you that it wasn't at all easy to be able to send this letter to you. It took me lots of convincing, and half of my belongings, but luckily enough I was able to have Chris send it-though I'm not entirely sure it'll reach you. But if it does, then most likely I'd be jumping for joy. Can't exactly imagine that, huh? **_

_**I know we never got to say a proper goodbye. Sure, yeah, we made up. Kinda. But I wanna say that I should've never believed that you and Heather-never mind. It was stupid of me, and I should've known that you'd never do what I thought you did. So anyways, sorry. I mean it. **_

_**Things on Total Drama Island are going smoothly. Okay, not exactly, but okay-you know? Duncan's still juvenile, Izzy's still…wacko-ish, Leshawna is still my closest friend on the island, Geoff's still missing Bridgette terribly ( like I hope you are with me ;3 ), Heather's still a pain, Owen is still…Owen. And I'm still missing you terribly. **_

_**So anyway, see you at the finale! You better be there.**_

_**Love, Gwen**_

**-End Flash back- **

"Oh I remember all that begging, and such after Trent had left." Leshawna said leaning back on the railing opposite the couch.

"Yup. Oh and I guess you did get it then?" I asked Trent as I turned to look at him.

"Yes and I'll tell you how..."

**- Trent Flashback- **

** After reading over it three more times ****Trent closed the letter**_**.**_** He turned toward the balcony of his room at Plaza De Losers**_**. **_**As he looked out across the blue sea toward the small chain of islands.**__

"_**Somewhere," **_**he began to think, "**_**Beyond that window, was the island. And on that island, would be Gwen. Waiting for him."**_

**-End Trent Flashback- **

"Awwwww t-thats s-sweet," Beth said after the flashback.

At that moment someone knocked Chris out and the party was going back to whatever normal was around here. Beth and Leshawna left to join their boyfriends in the next dance which happened to be a slow one.

Once they had left Trent stood and turned and offered his hand to me. I was unsure for a moment until he caught me with his handsome smile. I nodded and set my hand into his. We walked to the center of the balcony and the song changed. Not slow but not to fast it was a perfect song for us just like our relationship.

We started at a mild tempo and then we began a series of quick side steps and then a series of twirls. I was the one twirling. We must have made noise cause I heard people coming toward us.

_I'm a girl, you're a boy  
We're too old to play with toys  
Won't you tell me what's your name?  
You could be my brand new game  
You begin and roll the dice  
I would smile and break the ice  
Tell me how could I resist when you're my favorite kiss_

_Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy take my hand and come along with me  
Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy love is grand with you my sugar bee_

Now he picked me up a few times and brought me close to falling, but pulled me back and set my feet firmly on the ground, before starting a different pattern of steps.

_See the moon and see the sun, shining down on everyone  
They know how in love we are, I heard them tell it to a star  
There's no mountain, there's no sea that could keep your love away from me  
No matter what the distance is, you're still my favorite kiss_

_Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy take my hand and come along with me  
Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy love is grand with you my sugar bee_

_La la la, tell me what your secret is  
La la la, why won't you let me know_  
_La la la, nothing makes me feel like this  
La la la, cause you're my favorite kiss_

__Then we slowed into real slow dancing but with the music we came right back into the steps

doing circles back and forth about the balcony_  
_

_Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy take my hand and come along with me  
Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy love is grand with you my sugar bee_

Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy take my hand and come along with me  
Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy love is grand with you my sugar bee

La la la, tell me what your secret is  
La la la, why won't you let me know  
La la la, nothing makes me feel like this  
La la la, cause you're my favorite kiss 

The song ended and we were in the middle of the balcony and our faces were inches apart. Suddenly a loud applause came from behind us and we both turned and look at the others. The boys were making kissy faces. Trent just smiled and then stood up and pulled me with him. He moved my face to look at him. I smiled and closed my eyes and seconds later my lips were met by Trent's.

The night had ended finally but with its end began my own new story about me and my love. It would start and only end when life itself ended. I couldn't be more happy I knew I wouldn't need anyone, but my baby Trent for the rest of my time on this planet.

Chris: And thus the show is now ending with the sight of an official new couple surfacing from our island tournament! What will happen next No one knows and no one will find out right Pyrus?

Pyrus: Hell even I don't know any more! I'll think about it but thats all I'll commit to since school's about to start. Oh and sorry about the ending it had to be rushed.

Chris: Fine see you all again in the next chapter.

Pyrus: THERE IS NO NEXT CHAPTER THATS WHAT ONESHOT MEANS!


End file.
